


Erasing Memories

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Hector Hammond never got the giant head in this because I do what I want, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Maybe it was a good thing that he couldn't remember his past life.





	Erasing Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tough one, folks. I wrote most of this right when I was going to go to sleep, and the idea just about shocked me out of bed.
> 
> I'm moving at the end of the month, but I really wanted to get something out for March. Hopefully, I can get another fic out (hopefully it's the end of the apocalypse AU!) but we'll just have to see how it pans out.
> 
> See how many background pairings you can find! 
> 
> Enjoy?

Sometimes, when he was allowed, Hal wondered if he had a life before Hector Hammond. Of course he did, he wasn’t born with his first memory of Hector’s smiling face, but he wondered if it could’ve been important to him. If he had made something of himself, or if this was where he wanted to be.

Was there a man outside of the one who whimpered softly and spread his legs on automatic, filled with something akin to joy at the sight of his husband? It had to be joy because that’s what Hammond told him it was, he told Hal that they were in love and had been for years, and Hal couldn’t find it in him to disagree.

Sometimes, he thought that there might be parts he remembered. Beautiful women and men that he might’ve been with, friends that helped and were helped by him, smiling faces under the cloud that resided in his mind. They had to have meant something to him, everything that meant something to him made him feel empty, a hole in his mind, a memory blank of an emotion that Hector didn’t allow him to feel.

He was happy. He was right where he wanted to be. He was lucky to be that pretty thing that hung off of Hector’s arm, the doting husband that he was told he wanted enough to feel like it was real. All the things he didn’t remember about the life they hadn’t built together, but the life that was built for him.

Hal spread his legs wider to accommodate Hector, hands hot on his thighs as he was spread open. He wondered if his life had ever belonged to him, if the itch he felt was for freedom or if it was the crawling need for his husband.

It had to be for Hector. That was what his mind supplied at the first sign of a question. Everything he had was for Hector, he was built from the ground up to be a pretty pet, laying naked in their marital bed. Mr. and Mr. Hector Hammond, that was what he was born to be. 

The half-remembered people in his head, flashes of ginger hair and smirks, of blond hair and everything green, right down to the truck that might’ve been theirs and the clothing they both wore,, it was nothing to him because that was what his husband said and that was all that mattered. 

If Hal still saw flashes of green behind his eyes, glowing brightly, well that was just his little secret to focus on.

He continued to stare at his green lights, eyes squeezed tightly shut as Hector rubbed his hard cock around Hal’s hole, moving slowly like he was trying to tease. Hal made a soft noise in the back of his throat, spreading his legs wider, silently asking for it. He wanted Hector’s cock, he always did.

“That’s it, pet.” Hector groaned, voice rough as he pushed into Hal.

Of course, Hector didn’t prepare him. That wasn’t something that a strong man like Hector should be subjected into, Hal had to do it himself. He pushed lubed fingers into his hole and focused on that emptiness in his head like he might be able to see something there, past the fog and the memory blanks and the endless nights of being used by the man he swore he loved.

Because he did love Hector. That strong jawline, the handsome twist of his lips, the powerful movement of his hips as he fucked into Hal. It was the only thing he was allowed to feel when he looked at Hector, the love he felt for him was the only thing he knew. Everything else in the world made no sense, he wasn’t meant to exist outside of his husband.

Green sparks exploded behind his eyelids, and Hal let out a soft gasp as Hector stretched him open with the weapon between his legs, the thing he could never get used to, never prepare himself enough for. He couldn’t look for any meaning, he wasn’t allowed to, so he just watched the sparks of green as Hector started up a rhythm that would only be good for him until he told Hal to enjoy it.

For now, he writhed under him, cock soft on his stomach, listening to Hector’s ragged panting. If Hammond was too rough with him, that wasn’t anyone’s business but the men who shared the bed that was creaking in protest underneath him. If Hal bled from it, staining another set of sheets underneath him, well that was just because it was his husband’s preference.

“You’re beautiful, darling.” Hector grunted, and Hal let out a whine.

It was a noise that Hector seemed to enjoy, Hal’s eyes sliding open to see the face above him. Hector was smiling, lips spread open wide in a manic grin that was closer to a snarl, and Hal’s eyes slipped shut to avoid looking at him.

“You like this.”  
 _”No.”_ Hal thought, screaming in the back of his mind.  
“Yes!” Hal cried out, cock quickly getting hard, leaking against his stomach.  
“Good.” Hector purred, thrusting into Hal harder and faster.

Had he done this with other people? He couldn’t imagine it, couldn’t imagine doing anything like this with someone else. Maybe it was different with them, maybe there was a way he would have enjoyed it with the half-remembered people in his mind. Maybe there was something else to the flash of ginger hair, the dark haired woman, and the blonde couple in his mind, maybe they had taken care of him or maybe he had taken care of them. Was sex something that he had enjoyed in the life before Hector Hammond, or was it just another thing that was done to him?

It didn’t matter, not when Hector had told him he liked it and made it so, Hal could feel himself getting close to the edge. He was shaking, legs quivering as it built up in his stomach. It made the tears well up in his eyes, overstimulated and scared of the man fucking him hard enough to break him.

He was already broken.

With a loud cry, Hal’s hips rolled up into one of Hammond’s thrusts and he shot cum over his stomach, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Hector pushed inside of him one last time, hard enough that Hal’s cries grew louder, and he filled his ass with that sickening feeling he was all too used to.

Hector pulled out of him, tossing him to the side like something that had been used up, and Hal focused on the green in the back of his eyes and hoped that this would be the time Hector would kill him.

Instead, Hector cupped his face and purred something that Hal resented more than anything.

“That’s my good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some hate (or love), either here or on my various social media pages. 
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)   
>  [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/oliviathecf)


End file.
